The God's of Old
by Dante's fallen babe
Summary: When strange God like creature begin to appear over Ivalice Larsa must ally with companions from all walks of life in order to save the world from destruction, Warning: Constains strong language in the odd place and possibly implied adult situations
1. prelude

Disclaimer: All names, place and things belong to Square-Enix with the exception of my own OC's.

A/N: I want to warn you that right from the beginning this fic probably doesn't fit the game lore; I've yet to complete FF12 and haven't even tried Revenant Wings so this is defiantly going to be AU, and potentially Gabranth (Basch) and an OC.

I will be using names from other fic's I've written, I also want to note that it is an FFX crossover with the use of Aeon's (not saying anymore cause it will spoil it) Please don't hate me if some char's are a bit OOC and forgive me if the lore isn't right...I'm relying mostly on wiki to write this, oh one more thing more than once there will be strong language if your easily offended then don't read.

_**Prelude – Judge Magister's**_

Archades was not as well ordered as it use to be, with the Judge Magister's dead (save two) and the Imperial Army in chaos crimes had risen greatly especially since the new alliance with Dalmasca no one seemed to know who to trust. For Lord Larsa Ferrinas Solidor it troubled him to see his beloved home in such chaos as the new Emperor he had to do something about it or truly Arcadia would fall.

His first (and foremost) decision was to restore order to the army only then could he turn his attention to the chaos in the streets, to restore the army he needed new Magister's people who would be loyal to the Empire people he could trust with his life.

"Zargabaath...I need Magister's however they must be loyal to the Empire and not easily fooled or swayed by others...preferably experienced...can you think of any worthy enough for the title?"

Zargabaath the only original surviving Judge crossed his arms "my Lord I can think only of two I would trust enough...one of which was hand chosen for the Akademy by Judge Gabranth himself..." here the Judge looked at the second figure in the room almost knowingly.

'Gabranth' stirred a little by his spot by the window but remained silent, something told Larsa that the experienced Magister knew that the man wasn't the real Gabranth "Zargabaath, you are loyal to the Empire yes?"

"I always have been my Lord," replied Zargabaath looking a little stung by the comment

"Then you must know the truth since you suspect anyways, Basch if you would"

Gabranth finally turned from the window and removed his horned helm revealing a man who looked like Gabranth only he had a scar above his left brow "Captain fon Ronsenburg...I'm curious how this man comes to bare his brother's armour and name."

Larsa explained about Gabranth-no Noah's final dying request for Basch to protect Larsa, a wish Basch had honoured

"I will protect the young Lord I swear it all I ask is that you call me Gabranth...as far as anyone is concerned I am he"

"Whatever Your Honour wishes."

Larsa allowed himself to sigh with relief "now that is over with, you were going to speak of two...potentials?"

Zargabaath nodded, "one is a woman named Kali'ara Dal'drez, she has served the Empire already for ten years as a street Judge, It is her who was selected by Gabranth she was acquainted with Drace, as I recall he saw them sparing or rather Drace teaching her and saw the potential...she is part Rozzarian."

Larsa was never one to judge someone by their blood "her lineage will not be a problem to me, if you believe her worthy then please summon for her, who was the second?"

"Malachi, he is fresh from the Akademy however his instructors tell me his knowledge of Law and black magick is second to none, with the right training I believe he would make a fine Magister and like Kali'ara his loyalty is to Arcadia."

"Then please summon him too, for that moment that is all"

"Yes my Lord," he bowed "Gabranth," he then turned and left the room his black cape billowing behind him as he went.

Larsa waited until his armoured steps became distance before speaking "Gabranth...it isn't going to be easy restoring order, that I know...my first course of action will be to confront the Senate there are traitors amongst them...until we can discern who I must disband them, however...it is unprecedented and they will not take kindly to it."

"What do you propose my Lord?"

"Kali'ara and Malachi will be your responsibility...it must be made known to them that if things do not go well with the Senate they may have to confront them with force that is if they accept their promotion...I shall not force it upon them."

Basch frowned, the former Knight-Captain had cut his hair short as Gabranth's had been, in fact the only people who would know this _isn't_ him would be those who knew Basch...those that had travelled with him when he had protected the Lady Ashe no Ashelia on her quest to restore Dalmasca.

"My Lord...I am new to this...shouldn't Zargabaath be responsible for them?"

"Unlike your comrade-for that is what he is you have experience teaching inexperienced soldiers, although if this Kali has served the Empire ten years she will not be inexperienced however...a street Judge is a far cry from being a Judge Magister...she may not have experience in command, since you yourself are inexperienced as a Magister they will no doubt relate to you better than Zargabaath."

Gabranth replaced his helm as the sound of armoured footsteps approached signalling Zargabaath's return, he knocked on the door then he entered along with two people, Larsa's eyes were first drawn to the woman.

She was surprisingly tall perhaps a head shorter than Gabranth and Zargabaath (perhaps her Rozzarian blood?) she wore a black leather jerkin and a short leather skirt, her arms and legs had well defined muscles yet she was still feminine. Her eyes were a deep crimson red and her shoulder length hair was platinum white, Larsa realised he was ogling which was completely inappropriate on the account that he was only thirteen and she nearer Gabranth's age.

The man was a lot shorter with short dark hair and puzzled brown eyes; he was wearing the standard Judges armour, every now and then he glanced at the female but not as a man gazing upon an exceptionally beautiful woman but fear, clearly the tall strong female intimidated him a little.

"Good evening, you must be Kali'ara and Malachi?"

Kali'ara nodded and bowed "I am my Lord," but Malachi was looking unsure clearly wondering why he had been summoned to the Emperor's office, perhaps he thought he had done something wrong or something.

"I am told by Zargabaath that you two have the potential to be Magisters, Kali'ara was in not Judge Magister Gabranth who suggested you join the Akademy?"

"Um...he sorta...forced it rather than suggested it my Lord," replied Kali'ara bowing again then her eyes fell on Gabranth and she frowned

"Is something wrong?" asked Gabranth

"Nothing...I only just noticed you Gabranth," but again she frowned "Your Honour's bearing has changed since last we spoke."

It was Larsa's turn to frown he hadn't actually given it thought that Kali'ara would _know_ Gabranth if he'd taken an interest in her training...but then if she was friends with Drace then perhaps it wasn't unreasonable for her to know him too.

Zargabaath looked at Kali'ara sternly "you are not a Magister yet Kali, watch how you address-"

"It is ok Zargabaath," said Gabranth cutting him off he looked at Larsa "my Lord please continue."

"Of course," Larsa looked at Malachi "I am also told you are skilled with black magic?"

"Y-Yes my Lord...but..."

"Do you not wish the position?" asked Larsa noticing how awkward the Judge was looking "please speak as you normally would"

"It's not that I am not honoured to be suggested but...well to be honest my Lord I'm not the right material, I am only a year out of the Akademy...I prefer to follow orders rather than give them."

"It's no different for me Malachi," said Kali'ara looking at him "I've been following orders for ten years, never before have I given one..."

"But you're more experienced as a Judge by nine years, you might not have given one but you've probably been given enough orders to know how to do it"

Kali'ara opened her mouth to reply but closed it again and frowned, when she finally answered it was in a quiet tone "giving orders and following them are two different things I think...I've seen more experienced Judges than me get promotions and blow it"

"Yeah but still."

Larsa's eyes went from one to the other it was as if the Judges had completely forgotten where they were and who was present, Zargabaath was about to say something but the Emperor shook his head _let them talk_ he thought if anyone could reassure Malachi it was Kali'ara even if she did intimidate him, the younger Judge still had respect for her at the same time it was obvious.

"She is right," it was Gabranth who answered "giving orders and following them are two different things...you may however surprise yourself and find it is something you can do,"

Malachi and Kali'ara looked at him "y-yes Your Honour, but...I do not want to give them...I'm happy as a Magus..."

"Then at least give it some thought, you will only be given this opportunity once,"

"I will think about it Your Honour,"

"I would like an answer by tomorrow," added Larsa smiling somewhat "you are dismissed"

"Yes my Lord," Malachi bowed then left.

Zargabaath looked at Kali'ara "and what about you Kali, do you need time to think about it?"

"I don't need time Your Honour, even since before Drace began giving me lessons I wanted to join the Akademy...I've always aspired to hold this position...to prove myself..." she frowned and Larsa got the feeling this was something she did often.

"Prove yourself?" asked Larsa curiously "to whom?"

She frowned as though contemplating weather to tell him or not "my father...my Lord it is a personal matter...your Lordship shouldn't concern yourself with it..."

"If you are to be an elite of house Solidor then I would like to know you."

Kali'ara smiled a little "very well if it pleases my Lord, but first I ask you drop the 'Kali'ara' I prefer just Kali. The thing is my mother was Arcadian...a um...well to put it bluntly she was a whore, she wouldn't consider it offensive to be called such quite the contrary 'a whore and proud of it' but she didn't want me to follow in her footsteps and I didn't _want_ to.

"My father...was a proud Rozzarian who had been one of her customers, however shortly after being born my mother got sick and wasted away...somehow she managed to find out who my father was and arranged for me to live with him, I still know not how. When I say 'proud Rozzarian' I really mean it, Arcadia was an enemy but he put up with me until he found out I wanted to come to Arcadia and somehow join the Akademy."

Larsa crossed his arms, "I think I can see where you are going, he considered you a traitor or something because you would join the enemy"

"Yes, but my Lord I never saw Arcadia as an enemy it is in my blood just as much as Rozzaria, we argued over it and he said I wouldn't get into the Imperial Army let alone the Akademy...I ran away from home that night with a few possessions and a little gil. I was able to travel to Arcadia with a group of merchants I never saw my father or Rozzaria again, it wasn't easy but I was eventually able to get into the army."

Larsa was genuinely interested in this storey and actually sat on his desk rather than at it and gave her his full attention, every now and then Gabranth and Zargabaath exchanged looks, Larsa and Kali had instantly become friends.

"How did you meet Drace? She was my tutor,"

Kali again smiled a little "she was in the Akademy when I joined the army, we both frequented the same tavern and one day started chatting, she noted I was not too proficient with a sword so she agreed to train me so that I would eventually be able to join the Akademy, she become my mentor and one of my best friends."

Suddenly Kali's eyes took on a saddened look perhaps at the mention of Drace, five months ago she had been killed by Gabranth (the real one that is) who was forced to do it to prove his loyalty to the Empire.

"One day Judge Magister Gabranth saw me and Drace sparring, I'd quickly become skilled with a sword and he said that such a natural talent should be in the Akademy and with his influence I joined, just like that...not that he gave me much of a choice." Here she quickly looked at Gabranth it only just occurred to Larsa that she didn't know this wasn't the real man "but it's something I wanted so I wasn't about to complain, I had done it I had proved my father wrong, was in the Akademy and quickly graduated as a street Judge where I have been since, I am happier than a chocobo surrounded by greens...though I wish Drace could see me now...practically a Magister...oh how she would laugh."

Larsa felt himself instantly connect with her he too missed his old mentor "as a friend and no doubt teacher she would be proud of you I think...your father should be too weather he is Rozzarian or not"

"He disowned me the moment I ran away, but I do not care I'm happy I couldn't care less weather he would be proud or not...oh my," she suddenly added "it has gotten so late...Drace always said I liked talking"

"Well it's just a good job I like listening; I will take the liberty of assuming you accept your promotion?"

"I do my Lord."

"Well then from this moment you are now a Judge Magister with all the privileges granted to that rank..." he looked at Zargabaath and Gabranth "how was that?"

"It would suffice, you are the Emperor," replied Zargabaath

"Good, will you show Kali to the armoury and inform her of all _situations_"

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

Kali'ara Dal'drez was still trying to get over it all, after serving the Empire for ten years she had finally become a Judge Magister an elite and spearhead of the Arcadian military _in your face father_, it was the next day and Kali was to be found looking at herself in a mirror. Her new armour was black with a red trim and a black cape which had the symbol of the Empire, her helmet had black horns coming from the side in a similar style to Gabranth's.

Ah yes, Judge Magister Gabranth, Zargabaath had told her that Gabranth wasn't really Gabranth but his twin brother Basch pretending to be Gabranth to honour the last dying wish of Gabranth, _a sort of imposter_ it saddened her because it meant Gabranth was dead, he may have been a ruthless bastard but he had been her friend...and more.

During her training at the Akademy the Magister would check on her progress on behalf of Drace but Kali suspected it was to make sure he'd made the right choice in backing her, which he had _Gabranth..._she wondered what he would think if _he_ saw she had become a Magister _would you be proud like Drace?_ She was sure he would because it would prove he had been right.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Kali to jump out of her thoughts, "it's open!" she called how could anyone have known about her new room in the palace she had only got it last night, it was probably a palace hand.

To her surprise is was Zargabaath "Your Honour," she bowed

"Kali we hold the same rank you're allowed to drop the formalities, besides were you not on first name basis with Gabranth? I know it's early but duty calls, we are to gather in the Emperor's office,"

"Yes Your-ah Zargabaath-oh wow that felt weird..." it was a bit like school, when you left and saw your teacher you still called them 'Sir' or 'Miss' just out of habit or respect. She quickly took her helm and put it on

"That armour suites you, do it proud and serve the Empire loyally,"

"I do and always have," she left the room with him and was once again surprised when she saw Gabranth further down the hall waiting with his arms crossed.

Once they caught up with him the three Judge Magisters set off through the palace, it was strange for Kali walking with them-no-walking as one of them _their_ equal as they passed guard's she was saluted and addressed as 'Your Honour' truly this wasn't a dream.

"This is bizarre Zargabaath...I'm not use to being saluted by the guards usually I'm one of them,"

"You will get use to it, a shame Malachi won't..."

"You mean...?"

"He refused the promotion, it was his decision to make and he made it," replied Gabranth "we must honour that decision and let it be."

Kali was glad she was wearing the helm because she was once again frowning this _imposter_ wasn't being very Gabranth like, the man she knew with that name would have considered Malachi a fool but at the same time this Basch fella was right and Kali didn't like it, how dare he pretend to be Gabranth when his words and baring contradicted Gabranth's personality.

Even if Basch did get into character Kali still wouldn't like it because it _wasn't_ Gabranth.

"_You are still off balance! Any skilled swordsman would have slain you by now Kali"_

"_Y-Yes Your Honour," replied Kali "you don't have to be a twat about it"_

"_Now let's try again, and try not to let your mind wander, I have other things I could be doing right now."_

_Once again Kali began to Spar with Gabranth she had to be careful because they were using real blades rather than training swords, close by Drace was watching looking both anxious and amused at the same time. As they exchanged strikes Kali's mind wandered when she noticed a rather handsome looking Judge passing them, her lapse in concentration resulted in pain; Gabranth's blade had met her shoulder._

"_Kali!" Drace rushed over looking concerned then turned to Gabranth "harsh"_

"_It will leave a scar," said Gabranth who also came over "let it be a reminder of what happens when you don't pay attention to your opponent were this a real scenario and I an enemy you would get more than a cut shoulder, it would be fatal."_

_Kali looked at him but there was no resentment because he was right, it was her own fault for not heeding his words and paying attention "I repeat you don't have to be a twat about it," she mumbled placing her hand on her shoulder "I will try to not let my mind wander,"_

"_That is enough practise for today, Drace tend to her wound, you may be an ace with a blade but when it comes to focus you are weak willed, improve," he then took his helmet from a stone bench put it on and began walking off_

"_Bastard,"_

"_I heard that Kali."_

"Kali!"

Kali only just registered Zargabaath's voice but it was too late she had collided with one of the hands who had been carrying an armful of blankets, Kali immediately crouched down and helped picked the blankets up.

"He was right..." she mumbled standing as the hand gave her a resentful look and walked off it seemed ironic she hadn't been paying attention when her memory was of Gabranth telling her off for that very reason.

"Who was right?"

"What? Oh!" she hadn't meant to say it out allowed "no one, nothing...forget what I said..."

"Your mind was wandering...hmm...he oft said that you had a habit of not paying attention, Kali you are an elite you're supposed to be a 'shining example' not some klutz teen girl," Zargabaath didn't look angry quite the contrary it was amusement

"I will tell you what I told him, you don't have to be a twat about it."

They stopped outside the double-doors leading to the Emperor's office "I will try to pay more attention,"

"Good, now our Emperor waits."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dalmascan dessert four people were fighting Alrune after Alrune for some reason something had drawn them out of the sandsea in droves, one of the figures was a Hume dressed in white robes, the second was a red Bangaa who only wore trousers and a tribal necklace the third was a beautiful tall Viera and the fourth was a Moogle.

"Too many Kupo!" said the Moogle who's name was Hurc "Raven we can't keep this up Kupo..."

"We must heed his words...wait look," said the Viera lowering her bow

"What is it?" asked Raven "Ge'roth, is that a Yensa?"

"Aye that it is lass," replied the Bangaa "he is making the Alrune go away."

True enough the Yensa a strange crustacean like creature in a brown hood was able to dismiss the Alrune then it approached "no hurt Sethik tall ones, no hurt! Sethik come in piece," it held up a white rag and waved it much like a flag.

The Viera walked over to it and crouched "we do not harm those who come in peace; my name is Mtyn, what drives you and those creatures from your homes?"

"Aeon-Gods."

* * *

There the end of the first chapter please let me know what you think by reviewing and also let me know if it's too long or too short, anything that will help me make it better.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC's

A/N: Ok nothing much to say here except this chapter is where it begins to cross over with FFX

_**Chapter 1 – Aeon's, painful memories and a crash**_

"Malachi? Why are you here? Zargabaath said you refused the promotion..."

Stood beside the Emperor's desk was Malachi "his Lordship managed to convince me..." he replied looking at Kali she noticed that she was intimidating him, that's what she had noticed about her armour it did make her look intimidating and her tallness probably reinforced it.

"I am glad," she replied genuinely smiling behind her helm

"As am I if not surprised," added Zargabaath

"We will confront the Senate, too long have they pulled the strings of Emperor's...it makes it no easier knowing there are traitors amongst them..."

"My Lord...over time I've had the opportunity to meet some of the Senators, some of them are genuinely loyal," said Kali she knew not all of them could be bad even if they did crave a little power...it was Hume nature to crave power.

"Despite that Kali I must consider them all potentially traitorous until they can be proven otherwise,"

_Curious_ thought Kali _usually its innocent until proven guilty not guilty until proven innocent_ yet she still understood the young Lord's words, he had to consider them all guilty...it was the downside to inheriting a chaotic and corrupt Empire.

Kali decided there and then she would do anything to help Larsa restore their beloved Arcadia no matter what it took she vowed that she would not allow herself to become corrupt, it didn't matter she was part Rozzarian her loyalty was and always would be to Arcadia, and so she conceded "very well my Lord."

Quite suddenly there was a knock on the door, "enter," said Larsa looking curious the door opened and an old man entered he looked tired and frail no doubt one of those who had served the Empire forever "Senator Drak...tis not often the Senate leave their chambers..."

"I do this outside the Senate my Lord...I cannot ignore this as they have done."

Kali saw 'Gabranth' and Zargabaath take positions near the Emperor so she did the same "what does this regard?" asked Larsa who had looked surprised at Drak's words

"My job has always been to gather information for the Senate for them to put before the Emperor...what I have learnt they disregard but I cannot, there have been sightings of powerful creatures appearing all over Ivalice, creatures who dominate the elemental magick's.

"A large black dragon has been seen flying over the Ozmone Plains, a beautiful maiden of ice attacks creatures in the Paramina Rift, a beast of fire has been reported in the Dalmasca Eastersand and a mighty blue serpent has been seen over the Sandsea, these are just a handful of the reports my Lord. It's getting to the point that the monsters native to those area's are being driven out which isn't good for towns, outposts and cities."

Kali crossed her arms frowning behind her helm "curious...how could the Senate not take such things seriously..."

"In their eyes Your Honour there have always been monsters its nothing 'new' to them or so they say," Drak looked at her "I take it Your Honour agrees that this cannot be ignored, monsters that are driven from their native territory are attacking outposts, as part of the alliance with Dalmasca we must inform the Queen or those well placed to inform her."

Larsa looked at Kali "I agree with you Kali this must be taken seriously...how did these creatures appear?"

"My Lord from the reports it seemed they 'awoke' from a long slumber...it reminds me of a storey I once read as a child about the ancient high magus'"

"We have such a storey in Rozzaria, would his Lordship like to hear?"

"Yes."

"It has always been just a fable to me however...in a distant land known of 'Spira' I believe it was, there was a type of white magus known as summoners, many centuries ago the summoners of old would go on a pilgrimage to gain the knowledge of the fayth, in turn they were granted a being known as aeons."

"Indeed," added Drak "for some reason the pilgrimages stopped the aeons were no longer needed and the fayth that granted them disappeared."

* * *

"Sometime after fayth go, Aeon-God's come to these lands," said Sethik who was doing a very good job of speaking Hume "destruction they brought, Yensa-Kin raise their spears to them as Gods, Yensa-Kin forced to serve, Viera-Friends forced to serve and tribal Hume's."

"Kupo! That is terrible!"

"Stories we have of such things," added Mtyn "they say that the aeons brought destruction and before the great races prospered they were slaves, it was before the time of the one you know as the Dynast-King."

"So what happened to the aeons?" asked Raven who was always a sucker for stories, the fourteen year old was sat with her legs curled underneath her listening to the Yensa she bore no judgment towards his race.

"The legend goes that the high magus' of an ancient long lost civilisation was able to bind the aeons into a deep sleep...where they have remained since..."

* * *

"Do you believe these creatures are the aeons?" asked Larsa looking not at the Senator but Kali

"I know not...but from what the Senator says they might be...if that's the case...Ivalice is in big trouble...I don't think technology will be useful these creatures are as God's, not even the ancients could truly kill them only bind them...and to be honest their magick's are more powerful than what we know, just in case they are indeed the aeons I ask you to allow me to study the old stories for more information...tis better to be safe than sorry."

Larsa nodded, "that would be wise to do...but first there is something else we must do, Drak for the moment I am willing to believe you are loyal to the Empire...that you would bring this to my attention when the others will not."

"I've always been loyal my Lord, not all of us are power hungry truth be known I'd rather spend my time in the library than the Senatorial chambers, I only became a Senator because it was the will of your father, we were friends me and he."

Larsa looked from Zargabaath to Gabranth who both nodded, "Drak wait here with Malachi, Kali you Gabranth and Zargabaath will come with me...it is time to face the Senate...be prepared for anything"

"Yes my Lord," said the three of them in unison.

* * *

Raven crossed her arms and shuddered "so these things are indeed aeons?" she asked

"Yes Raven-Hume, we are plagued by the Serpent-God Leviathan it dominates the Sandsea those of my kin who not serve are eaten, Yensa-Queen is proud, Yensa-Kin proud we never ask help...but now we must...Sethik is messenger because Sethik be smart, Sethik learn Hume-Tongue."

"Dose your Queen seek aid?"

"Yes, Mtyn-Friend, Sethik must find help for Yensa-Queen, these be Friend-Beads, those who wear them are considered friends of our people and can pass through our territory, please will you speak with Yensa-Queen?"

The Yensa took out several strings which contained red and blue beads, Raven looked at Ge'roth "this could be important, if the aeon storey is true...it means big trouble..."

"These things are like God's how could we do anything?" asked Ge'roth stroking his long snout in thought he was the oldest amongst the group and considered their leader

"Kupo we must!" cried Hurc "we must hear them, Yensa may know more about aeons"

"Jote our Elder is most wise," said Mtyn "she may know of the aeons..."

Raven frowned, "let us first hear what the Yensa-Queen has to say, then we'll see Jote...if she will give us council...It's my knowledge Viera are most distrustful of my race..."

"I speak with Jote, she sent me from the wood to try and learn why our forest is changing...aeons may be responsible, she will hear you" almost on cue leave appeared and floated around Mtyn who raised her arms listening "she speaks now, the Elder will give us audience...she wants us to see the Yensa?" this seemed to trouble her "truly...it is surprising."

"Then it is decided," Said Ge'roth taking the beads offered to him "we will hear your Queen little one, take us."

* * *

"My Lord this is most unprecedented! What gives you the right to disband us-?"

"Do not speak to the Emperor unless asked to do so!" said Kali harshly to the Senators "He had the right the moment he became our _ruler_ you will follow his judgment"

"How dare you speak-"

"Silence! I do not recall Lord Larsa giving you permission to speak."

Larsa was surprised by how quickly Kali had adapted to her new role as his protector and an enforcer of the Law, "thank you Your Honour," he said bowing to her he then turned back to the Senators who sat around a large table. "I know a handful of you willingly conspired against my father with my brother, those guilty are still amongst you, until it's determined who is or isn't guilty you will all be arrested and taken to the palace dungeons for questioning."

"But-"

"I thought I told you to be silent!" said Kali "the Emperor has made his judgment and you _will_ adhere to that judgment,"

"Y-Yes...Your Honour"

"Gabranth taught you well Kali," Said Zargabaath quietly as a group of guards escorted the Senator's out of the chamber

"I spoke not out of place then?"

"No you didn't, that you could silence the Senate with your words shows you know how to command respect," said Larsa smiling at her "I thought they were going to become rowdy but you took control of the situation before it got out of hand, thank you."

"Well...I...that is most..." Kali didn't seem to know what to say, perhaps she had surprised even herself, regardless Larsa was glad that Zargabaath had suggested Kali, the way she spoke with the Senator...he saw or rather _heard_ Gabranth.

"Now that has been dealt with I think Malachi should be the one to interview the Senator's you said yourself Zargabaath his knowledge of Law is second to none, in the meanwhile I need a ship prepared for travel to Dalmasca, I will take Kali and Gabranth with me."

"My Lord is that wise? Now of all times?" asked Zargabaath

"I must speak with Ashelia, I want you with aid from Drak to keep an eye on things in Arcadia, if these aeons truly have returned a lot more than just the Empire is at stake"

"Do you believe him loyal?" asked Gabranth speaking for the first time "the Senator I mean..."

"Yes, I saw the sincerity in his eyes, what do you think Kali? Kali!" Larsa jumped up and down waving his arms in front of Kali's face in a childlike manner, he was after all a child every now and then he was allowed to be one.

Kali who'd had her arms crossed was finally pulled out of her thoughts "forgive me my Lord...I'm...just a little tired..."

"The three of you were up early perhaps you should rest before we leave for Dalmasca, In fact I will it"

"Very well my Lord," with a bow Kali left the chamber.

Larsa turned to Zargabaath and Gabranth "I am glad she is a Magister a good choice you made Zargabaath"

"Drace may have taught her how to use a blade but it was Gabranth who took over the rest of her training"

"I sensed," began Gabranth "that she is not happy with my presence...I know not why"

"Why not just ask her?" replied Zargabaath "she was friends with Gabranth he was her main mentor perhaps it is for that very reason."

* * *

Kali stood on a balcony watching the sunset with her hands resting on the balustrade she had removed her helm to allow the cool breeze to play across her face soon they would be leaving for Dalmasca, Kali had never been there even when the Empire occupied it, all she knew was that it was very hot.

She had stood on this balcony once before when she had been placed on duty in the palace it was the first time she had spoken with Gabranth that wasn't during training or when he was on duty, it was the first time she'd actually spoken to him as a person and not a Judge.

"_Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"_

"_Gabranth, no, my shift ended not so long ago...I just got lost in the view...am I not supposed to be here?"_

"_You are permitted to be here, may I join you?" he asked_

"_O-of course," Kali moved aside a little to make room for him, she saw him remove his helm and place it on the balustrade there were dark circles under his eyes "you look tired, is being a Magister _that_ tiring?"_

"_Not all the time, one day you may learn for yourself, how is your shoulder?"_

_Instinctively Kali looked at her left shoulder but couldn't see the scar due to her armour "it stings a little but you were right, it will serve as a reminded to not let my mind wander, do you think...I could actually become a Magister one day? Or...is it a stupid dream?"_

"_If you carry on the way you're going then yes, if you believe in a dream so strongly then it will come true,"_

_Kali chuckled, "forgive me for saying so but...that is something I never expected to hear you say? You're usually so harsh"_

"_At times I have to be a bastard; you must learn that there are times when you must be harsh to take control of a situation before it blows out of control, take the Senate for example when they get rowdy you need to cut them off as soon as possible."_

"_I would not dare be such a way with the Senate..."_

"_Then you would fail as a Judge Magister, Kali there are times that it is called for or people will walk all over you, you cannot allow that happen," he placed his hand on her shoulder even though they were both in armour Kali felt the spot burn and tingle "one of these days you may learn that."_

_Kali frowned, "I still have so much to learn,"_

"_Fortunately one of your perks is that you are a fast learner..." he looked at her for a few moments then as if remembering himself he removed his hand "good night Kali,"_

"_Good night Gabranth," she replied as the Judge Magister replaced his helm and walked off._

_Kali stood rooted on the spot for a few moments _it isn't love_ she thought to herself _it can't be...he is my superior_ that was it, he was just looking out for his friend _anything else would result in heartbreak and nothing more_ with a sad sigh she too left the balcony._

_It was love_ that was the saddest truth of all, not only had Drace noticed how Gabranth acted around her but the Magister himself had told her so yet because he was her superior they could only be friends...perhaps that was the true reason she hated Basch the true reason he _could never_ be Gabranth. With an armoured fist she hit the balustrade in frustration...if Gabranth was still alive...and she became a Magister...would they have become more than just good friends.

No, not this memory!

_Kali and Gabranth were in the palace gardens they had been sparing for almost an hour when they decided to call it enough at sundown, Kazi wasn't in her armour but wore her black jerkin and short leather skirt, on her shoulder still pink was the scar given to her by her friend._

"_You have gotten better, Drace was right there is nothing more for you to learn, you leave the Akademy tomorrow yes?"_

"_That's right," replied Kali sheathing her sword at her side "tomorrow I will be a fully fledged Judge, all the training you and Drace gave me has paid off."_

"_The only thing that needs improving is your concentration, you need to watch my face less and more my blade, that is what seeks your life if I am an enemy."_

No...It's too painful I must banish it!

_Kali couldn't help but blush brightly, she had never been caught out about that before...truly Gabranth was perspective, "I...uh...sorry..."_

"_Do I have something on my face?" he asked no doubt wondering why her attention had been there_

_If it was possible Kali was blushing even more, she felt like a teen again "um...no...It's uh...nothing...being silly."_

_Gabranth narrowed his eyes "I am no fool...I know the reason, Drace told me," a smile appeared on his face that he had successful reduced Kali to being mute, shocked and bright red, Drace who as usual had been watching had suddenly made herself scarce._

_Kali felt her heart begin to race "w-what?" she was now looking anywhere but at him...if he meant what she thought he meant then a reprimand for her being foolish was coming, however when she finally did look at him he wasn't angry...in fact...his blue eyes seemed saddened "you are attracted to me."_

_That was another things about Gabranth's personality he had a way of putting things bluntly, he was a no nonsense man, he told things the way they were, Kali stared at the ground once again unable to look at him "its...not my fault...your handsome"_

"_I expected you to deny it,"_

"_What would be the point? You know when...someone...is lying to you."_

_Kali didn't just have a racing heart her hands were shaking and her knees trembled, despite her age she had never been in this situation before, to give herself something to do she began wringing her hands, she tried to stop herself but couldn't._

"_Kali," Gabranth sheathed his sword and actually took hold of both her hands_

No...

"_You know as I am your superior ranking officer that nothing could ever happen between us, yes?"_

"_Yeah," she still couldn't look at him it was much, much easier if she didn't she wasn't expecting this when they began sparring nor did she expect Drace to tell Gabranth that Kali had strong feelings for him "I know."_

_The Magister sighed "you are an exceptionally beautiful woman...if the circumstances were different then things...such as this would not be a problem"_

_What did that mean? "What do you mean?" she asked _not going to cry

_Gabranth placed his hand on her face "we're I not your superior then I could act on the feelings that I return"_

_Oh...that's what he meant_

"_Yet I cannot, I'm sorry..." he then moved his hand_

"_I understand," she replied it was true even if she didn't like it "I understand completely"_

"_I know it is not what you want to hear but...you need to know it's easier that way."_

In other words had he not been a Magister or she not a lower ranked Judge then they would have become an item, it was Kali's own fault that it didn't happen, she could have quitted as a Judge but she had worked too hard to throw it all away, it wasn't fair but then life rarely was.

Again she hit the balustrade _no, I won't let it get to me_ what's done was done, she was a Magister now something she had always wanted...she just wished the real Gabranth was alive because then nothing could stop them, Basch could _never_ be Gabranth not to her because it stirred old memories she didn't want.

"Kali there you are, I've been looking all over for you," it was Larsa and he was with Gabranth-_Basch_ "we need to get going,"

"Yes my Lord," Kali quickly mustered herself then forcefully smiling she turned to her young charge "I uh...completely forgot,"

"I could tell you were lost in your thoughts...you are forgiven,"

"Thank you."

* * *

Raven was surprised the Yensa-Queen looked different from the rest of her tribe she didn't were a hooded a cloak but her head was crested and it was easy to tell that it was something the others didn't have.

"I welcome you," said the Queen "I didn't think anyone would listen to Sethik we are not popular amongst your races," she was speaking the Hume language flawlessly "normally we would never ask for aid from the tall races...but these are not normal circumstances."

"Your Majesty," began Raven bowing then kneeling respectfully after all she was a Queen "thank you for welcoming us, we never judge people by their race, Sethik told us the old storey about aeons..."

"It run's much deeper than you can realise, the aeons were once considered God's amongst the Yensa tribes as it was for your races when they too were young. I cannot say how such beings can be defeated I can only tell you of them," she looked at Mtyn "yours were an old people even when we were young, your elders will maybe know more, "I've asked you here because it is important to know what will happen should the aeons not be stopped."

"Your Majesty...what will happen? W-"

Quite suddenly a crash filled the quiet evening air "we go and investigate," said Mtyn "Raven you stay here and listen to what the Queen has to say"

"You show us respect, I will send two of my warriors with you," said the Queen "but you must not lead them here...half a mile south from here is a cave...take them there, I will bring your Raven to you when we've spoken."

* * *

Kali was stood on deck of the Imperial airship with Larsa by her side, the young Lord had quickly taken to her and she couldn't help but wonder if he saw an older sister in her, if this was the case she would honour it.

"You are troubled Kali," said Larsa looking up at her "what is it that bothers you?"

"It is nothing...at least nothing I can talk about in present company...besides it's in the past..." she frowned (her most annoying habit) "gya, how stupid did _that_ sound?" she chuckled shaking her head.

Larsa however inclined his head a little "present company? Do you mean Gabranth?" Gabranth himself was stood close by looking out over the Sandsea seemingly lost in his own thoughts "I thought as much," said Larsa when Kali remained silent.

"Then I will go back inside the airship," said Gabranth looking over at them then he went back inside

"You don't like him do you?" Larsa frowned "I hadn't realised you had been friends with Gabranth when you got your promotion...is that what it is?"

For some reason it didn't bother her to hear Larsa speak to her about it maybe because he was a child "it's more complicated than that my Lord..."

"Please just Larsa will do,"

She nodded, "you see...I confessed to Drace that I had strong feelings for Gabranth...and she went and told him." Kali removed her helm so she could breath better she didn't mind that Larsa could see her eyes welling with tears "when we were sparring he 'confronted' me about it, I thought he was going to tell me I was foolish for even thinking about such things, however that was not the case."

"Oh my," said Larsa cottoning on rather quickly "he _returned_ your feelings?"

"Yeah...I couldn't believe it...but even though he returned my feelings nothing could come from it, he was a Judge Magister and I a fresh Judge too low rank...so because of that nothing could happen between us, I understood I really did," the tears were now openly falling down her face "I could have quit being a Judge then...then we could get together but I just couldn't throw away everything I worked so hard for."

Kali dejectedly fell to her knees and let out a low sigh

"Now however _I_ am the Judge Magister I realised yesterday that Gabranth wasn't Gabranth like...and I learnt from Zargabaath that it wasn't really Gabranth but his twin brother pretending to be him and I learnt that my beloved Gabranth was dead...I hadn't realised. I have nothing again 'Basch' as a person...and yet"

"You do, to you he is just an imposter and seeing his face makes it harder to accept that the real Gabranth is dead...because they are identical...Kali I'm sorry it must be so hard for you...I just thought you had been friends." Suddenly Larsa threw his arms around her in a comforting embrace the comfort only a caring child could give "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologise Larsa...I will just have to get use to the fact that it isn't Gabranth, I can do it...it's just going to take some time that's all."

Suddenly something very large flew past the airship at great speed knocking into it, Kali stood just as Gabranth came onto the deck "what is it?"

"Is that one of the aeons!" cried Kali "look at the size of the fucker!"

"Drak said one of the monsters was a large blue serpent," said Gabranth joining her side like Kali he had unsheathed his sword ready to protect their charge

"Stand ready here it comes!" said Kali, it was indeed a large serpent bigger even than a dragon he came at them at full speed and again knocked into them this time with greater force, alarms went off and a voice cried over the intercom

"_One more hit and she's going down!"_

It seemed neither Kali nor Gabranth could do anything about it as for a third time the serpent crashed into them sending Larsa backwards "LARSA!" Kali quickly rushed forward and grabbed him then she shielded him as the airship crashed into the ground, then there was darkness.

* * *

Basch was the first to come to consciousness he slowly sat up and realised that they were in a cave _I know this place..._ He was sure that they were in the Zertina caves but he didn't recall how they got there. Led beside a campfire looking as though he was sleeping was Larsa he seemed fine, Kali however had a couple of bleeding cuts on her face, when shielding Larsa she had deliberately taken the brunt of the crash.

"Kali," he said gently shaking her but she didn't stir

"Let her rest," said a soft voice

Basch turned and a saw a beautiful dark haired Viera she wasn't alone there was a Moogle and a red Bangaa with her "you are the ones who brought us here?" he asked

"Yes...you crossed the serpent Leviathan, I am Mtyn this is Ge'roth and Hurc"

"On behalf of the Empire I thank you for aiding us."

The red Bangaa let out a snort but it wasn't offensive "so you _are_ Imperial's? Pretty elite by the looks of things my boy"

"I am Judge Magister Gabranth, my comrade the female is Judge Magister Kali'ara"

"If you two are Judge Magisters," began the Bangaa now looking surprised "then...that must be..."

"Emperor Larsa."

The Moogle began jumping up and down "Kupo, Kupo! Raven is Arcadian...she'll be back soon, that aeon done bust your friend up good, Raven is our healer,"

"Yes she will be able to tend to the Lady Knight when she returns, broken are her ribs and greatly weak she is, your little Emperor is fine just unconscious, yourself?"

Basch had a slight headache but other than that he was fine "I am well...that thing, it was an aeon?"

"Indeed my boy one of many causing trouble, those Yensa...one of them approached bearing an invitation from their Queen. Our Raven is with her now being told of the aeons and what will happen if they are not stopped...my thinking is it can't be a good future, they be mighty powerful...you found out the hard way."

"Urg..." Larsa was beginning to stir immediately Basch rushed to his side as the young Emperor opened his eyes and sat up "Gabranth, Kali?"

"She's in need of a healer, my Lord how are you?"

"I'm fine..." Larsa crawled over to Kali and sat beside her "the last thing I remember is Kali shielding me..."

"Our duty above all is your protection even at the cost of our lives, you know this...these people saved us, the creature that attacked was indeed an aeon."

"I thank you," said Larsa "who are you people?"

"We're monster hunters, when your friend wakes we'll let you know what's going on, once Raven returns."

Basch looked over at Kali he could sense that she wasn't fond of him but he was unsure why, he would need to resolve it with her they couldn't work together if there was distrust between the two of them.

"Raven your back,"

Raven turned out to be a girl around Larsa's age, she was dressed in white robes and had a staff on her back "the Yensa-Queen kept her word," there was also a Yensa with her "guy's this thing with the aeons is really serious...oh." Her eyes suddenly fell on the trio "these are from that crash?"

"Aye, one is in need of your healing abilities, be nice one is an Emperor after all"

"Of course, they might want to hear what the Yensa-Queen has to say but first, healing."

* * *

And there the second chapter is complete, from the next chapter the storey will probably take off proper, until then enjoy this one.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned FF12 then I would be rich but I don't it's the property of Square-Enix except my own characters.

_**Chapter 2 – Rabanastre**_

Larsa watched as Raven came over to Kali a frown on her pale pretty face, it was rare he ever got to be around others his own age she looked at him "unlike healing spells my abilities are somewhat different, in order to repair her bones I must remove her armour, will you and your Knight wait outside with Ge'roth and Hurc"

"Certainly," replied Larsa standing "come on Gabranth."

The Child-Emperor followed Gabranth, the Bangaa and the Moogle out of the cave "Kupo don't worry," replied the Moogle who saw that Larsa was looking down "Raven is a great healer Kupo, once she actually _regrew_ Ge'roth's arm."

"Really?" asked Gabranth "I've never heard of such...abilities before...and she is just a child..."

"Aye that she is my boy, originally it was just me and Hurc but we encountered a ruined caravan, monsters had attacked it and killed everyone including Raven's parents, so I took her in, I have all the right paperwork and such."

"What of that Viera?"

"Mtyn, she certainly _is_ a pretty one and deadly with a bow...she joined our group recently...something to do with her wood changing Raven see's her as an older sister and often refers to her as such, Mtyn is very protective over her as I've come to learn any woman would be with children no matter what race-ah Raven."

Larsa turned and saw Raven and the Viera Mtyn leave the cave "her wounds have been fully healed she just needs to rest now, it is very late we should go back inside too,"

"On the airship...there were others with us," said Gabranth "what of their fate?"

"They perished," replied Raven quietly "there wounds were so great not even I could heal them, we buried them and spoke a payer...I'm sorry,"

Larsa lowered his head one problem about being a leader was that a lot of people tended to die to keep you safe...it was something you couldn't really get use too when you were so young, "that aeon...it will pay"

"Oh ho that is the spirit my boy," said Ge'roth leading them all back into the cave "there is a time to avenge the dead but now is not it."

Larsa took a position beside Kali who had been covered with a fur blanket, the Yensa was led on the ground a little away sleeping beside Kali's armour it too had a blanket over it every now and then it let out a clicking sound.

Raven sat down beside Mtyn "the Yensa-Queen told me what would happen should the aeons not be stopped...between them they have the power to destroy Ivalice..."

"I left Arcadia to try and find out more about the aeons," said Larsa truthfully "while my Empire may be in slight turmoil this with the aeons shadows that turmoil...I would be selfish thinking only of my people when the whole world is at stake."

Raven looked at him "we are going to see Mtyn's elder Jote, the Yensa couldn't tell me how to stop the aeons only what power these creatures had, but Viera are wise and their elder has agreed to give us council, if my sister and Ge'roth don't mind why don't you come with us?"

"We have met Jote before," replied Larsa remembering the Viera elder when he had travelled for a while with Ashelia

"Yes," replied Gabranth "I too remember the encounter...she is Fran's sister right?"

"You know Fran?" asked Mtyn looking surprised

"That I do," replied Gabranth "I travelled with her a few months back, her and her partner...I once owed them my life."

"Nya..." Kali's eyes opened the Judge Magister placed her hand on her face "Larsa!" she suddenly sat up fortunately she had been wearing leather under her armour

"I'm here and safe, thanks to you," said Larsa smiling at her "Raven here was able to heal your wounds..."

"Water..."

"Here," Ge'roth handed Larsa a skin of water who passed it to Kali

"Thank you," she said after taking a drink "what happened?"

"We were attacked by an aeon, you took full brunt of the crash to protect Larsa," said Gabranth "how are you?"

Kali's lip twitched a little "my head hurts...and my mind is a haze..."

"You took a pretty bad bump to your head that is why you feel disorientated...it should clear soon." Raven went over to her and placed her hand on Kali's face it glowed a brilliant white/gold for a moment then stopped "there...is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you want me to heal that scar on your shoulder? I can make it-"

"No!" said Kali harshly then realising her tone her features softened "a close friend gave it me...a reminder of what happens when one's mind wanders in combat...it may sound silly but..."

"Ain't nowt wrong with a battle scar even if it is received when sparring," said Ge'roth he stood and stretched "I will go and take the first watch while you all rest, it is late," he then left the cave.

Larsa looked at Kali "these are going to Eruyt Village to find out more of the aeons which is what we want right?" he then looked at Gabranth "right? I may be the Emperor but you two are my guard and have final say."

Gabranth frowned for a moment then nodded, "would you allow us to join you?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," replied Raven "besides I would be glad to have the company of someone around my age..."

"Believe it or not I feel the same," replied Larsa smiling "I rarely get the opportunity to be around children let alone those my age."

Kali was frowning "before anything we need to get word to Zargabaath...they need to know what has happened and where we are going...the Senator's that are proven _not_ guilty or the guilty ones who's persuaded them they are innocent may take his Lordships absence as an excuse to take over power...Drak and Zargabaath may not have the power to oppose them."

Larsa opened his mouth to reply but closed it again she was right of course "Rabanastre we must go through it on the way to the village, right?"

"Yes," replied Mtyn "from Rabanastre I can use a gate crystal to teleport us to the entrance of the village"

"So...looks like we are all travelling together, then let us rest, we shall need our strength to cross the sandsea, the Queen has provided us with Bull Yensa, they will take us to the edge of the Sandsea then we must go the rest of the way on foot."

* * *

Kali could not sleep, while everyone else had fallen asleep almost instantly Kali found she couldn't get comfortable so she took her armour and sword and left the cave, making sure the course was clear she went behind a large rock formation and put her armour on.

She couldn't help but reflect on everything that had happened, this was her second day as a Judge Magister and already so much had happened, her confrontation to the Senate, the crash and now this a journey to Dalmasca then the lands beyond. Had it not been for the serpent creature they would probably already be in Rabanastre...but deep down she preferred it this way, the thought of travelling...of an adventure to save the world which this seemed to be becoming.

"Gabranth..." she lowered her head and let out a long sad sigh this was the first chance she had to properly mourn his death, he'd been dead all that time and she hadn't realised...she'd thought his absence was because he had been sent somewhere else on the Emperor's orders. She looked up at the sky which was full of stars, in cities you never saw this many because of all the lights but now they shone like diamonds on a sea of black.

"I'm a Magister now," she said still looking up "you were right...if you believe in a dream strongly enough it will come true...and so mine has...thanks to your lessons...it was your words that allowed me to confront the Senate."

She felt stupid talking as though he was stood there listening "how...how can I accept that imposter? It may have been your last wish but...but it's not fair you know? It's...cruel...bah listen to me blab on...it's not like you can hear me, right? Your dead...gone...never to return, goodbye."

"The dead listen Kali," said a soft voice it was the Viera she had obviously been on watch her long ears twitched now and then no doubt listening for any sound of movement "be comforted knowing that whoever you speak to has heard your words."

Kali gave her a small genuine smile "I thank you..." she sat on a rock and sighed

"Judge Kali may I have a word?" it was Gabranth he looked at the Viera "it is my turn to take watch,"

"Goodnight," said the Viera walking away.

Kali stood and crossed her arms putting a cold passive look on her face, her white hair blew slightly in the breeze and a few rogue strands stuck to her sweaty face "what do you want?" she asked

"I would know the reason for your animosity towards me?" he said joining her "what have I done wrong to warrant such an attitude? Does it have something to do with Noah?"

"Who?" she asked politely puzzled while still remaining as cold a possible

"Gabranth that was his real name, Noah fon Ronsenburg..."

She never knew _that_ "oh," was all she could say

"Is it because I look like him?"

"You look like him, you wear his armour and use his name...without seeming to realising the impact it has on those who knew him...he was my friend _Basch_..."

"I see...forgive me...I didn't realise."

Kali opened her mouth to reply but closed it again it seemed his apology was genuine

"If it makes is easier call me by my name, Basch, our duty is to protect Larsa but in order to do that I need to be able to rely on you, I need to know you will be watching my back..."

"I know about honour, we are comrades and I would watch your back as I expect you would watch mine..."

"Do you not wish to be friends?"

"I...I don't know you..."

"Then I would hope we can get to know each other enough to be friends, you should rest we'll be leaving early."

Kali bade him a good night and returned to the cave but again she found herself unable to sleep it had nothing to do with the heavy armour she wore because she was use to being in heavy armour for long periods of time.

"Huh?" Larsa had suddenly sat up his eyes wide with fear and sweat running down his face causing his dark hair to stick to his face "my Lord?"

Suddenly he came over and led down beside her much like a child would climb into their mother's bed after having a nightmare, instantly Kali's maternal instincts took over all that mattered was that this child was safe...it was her duty both as his protector and friend, instantly the young Lord fell back asleep.

"Judge Kali?" Raven who was led beside the Viera sat up and looked over at her "Larsa must see you as an older sister it's how I see Mtyn, when she is around I feel safe...do you have a sister or a brother?"

"I have a brother though we do not know each other..."

"How come?"

"It's complicated, to put it bluntly my mother was a prostitute and my father one of her customers...he had been married and had a child but he was already grown up and in the Rozzarian military...I've never met him...hmm...maybe I will try and track him down when I have free time."

Kali tried to remember the one time she had seen her older brother he was tall and had a dark tan they hadn't really spoken...as she recalled he wasn't too fond of their father either...come to think of it...she wasn't sure whether he was fond her either.

"It's...strange I don't even remember his name...ah well I suppose it doesn't matter I'm Arcadian now...that is the life I chose, rest little Raven..." Kali closed her eyes, really it didn't matter if she didn't remember his name there was no way that he could affect her now. Why worry.

* * *

As Raven had said the Yensa-Queen had provided them with Bull Yensa to cross the Sandsea quickly, Larsa had insisted on sharing one with Kali while Basch rode a second with Hurc, Ge'roth shared with Sethik and Raven with Mtyn. They were silent as they crossed which was a good thing but then she looked over at Basch "I'm roasting inside my armour,"

"As am I yet we must Endure," he replied "if you're hot now wait until we reach Dalmasca."

It didn't take long for them to reach the border of the Dalmasca Westersand they had to say goodbye to the Bull Yensa but Sethik said they were gifts of the Queen and should they ever return to the Sandsea then the Bull Yensa would come for them.

The journey on foot was worse once they reached the Westersand proper the intense heat bared down on them aggressively and to make matters worse it was heating up both Kali and Basch's amour "the first thing I'm doing when we reach Rabanastre is changing out of my armour"

"I did forewarn you of this," said Basch his voice muffled by his helm "but I agree...I too will lose the armour in favour of something cooler, but remember that before leaving we must put it back on, we are still on official business and we are travelling as Judge's."

He was right of course having always worn armour Kali felt vulnerable when not wearing hers, "curious...where are the monsters and wildlife?"

"The aeons...Leviathan isn't the only one," replied Raven "there are many and most have claimed nearly all the regions as their own, if they are not stopped...Ivalice would be destroyed and the peoples of all races would be enslaved."

"Do not worry Raven," said Larsa and Kali noticed the young Lord was holding her hand; she nudged Basch in the ribs and motioned over to them with her head "we will stop them, even if we must fight them all."

Raven looked at him "fight them all, let's hope Jote knows something that will help us, Mtyn says she is wise..."

"Har! Looks like yon Lord has drafted you into the cause Your Honour's...as of now I officially consider the three of you honorary monster hunters," said Ge'roth with a chuckle "once in Rabanastre be sure to stock up on supplies...who knows where this aeon business will take us."

* * *

_Finally!_ Kali had borrowed some clothing from one of the female Imperial's and was now in the only Imperial garrison in the city, in the locker room, she had changed out of her Judge's armour into a short red mini skirt and matching jerkin that revealed the bottom half of her stomach and back, and as it was sleeveless the large scar on her shoulder was revealed. She laced up knee length boots and finally put on a think black cotton sleeveless overcoat that fastened in the middle with a single buckle; she looked herself over then nodded content.

She left the locker room and thanked the woman for lending her the garments and promised she would return them before she had to leave, however the Imperial soldier told her with a smile that she could keep them saying that they looked better on her.

She left the barracks and noticed Basch waiting for her with his arms crossed; he still wore the helm "your _still_ in your armour?"

"For the moment, there are some in the city who I'd rather not have see my face, come we should present ourselves before Queen Ashelia she now holds council with Larsa"

"Actually I was hoping I could look around the city and see if I can track down Ge'roth or Mtyn, I must speak with them about supplies and such, I take my duty seriously..."

"There are still many who hold grudges against Arcadia..."

"I am aware of that Gabranth," she said choosing to use his 'alias' while they were in the city, "ten years being a Judge has made it so I know how to deal with people both officially and unofficially...I'm not stupid enough to cause trouble with these people."

"I wasn't implying you were," he replied unfolding his arms "the alliance is uneasy as it is...they may start something..."

"Then come with me if you wish."

She hadn't forgotten Basch's words 'I would hope we can get to know each other enough to be friends' she did want to get to know him she didn't like bearing ill will towards him besides...something really, _really_ deep down told her Gabranth wouldn't want her to be.

"Kali, Gabranth!" called a voice it was Raven and surprisingly Larsa who looked strange wearing a simple tunic and brown pants, he looked like an everyday person and not the Emperor of the Arcadian Empire.

"You simply both must come to the palace tonight, Ashelia is celebrating her birthday, she actually gave Raven and the others permission to come as they are associated with me...Ge'roth refused but Mtyn and Hurc will come."

"Where is Sethik, I can't imagine people taking to him too easily," said Basch "and I can't believe they allowed you to leave the palace without an escort"

"First Sethik is at the palace trying to improve his Hume with the help of a scholar as for an escort I refused one, it will be much easier this way besides I have my two Judges with me, this will do"

Kali and Basch exchanged looks "very well stay close to us."

Immediately Larsa took Kali's hand "I'm using the name 'Lamont' if anyone asks Kali is my aunt..."

"With Gabranth in his armour people are not going to believe we are everyday people," Kali pointed out smiling at the child "people will recognise him as being a Judge, so...I think we need a better cover storey."

"Well...why don't you and Gabranth pretend to be married and-" Raven fell silent as Kali suddenly stopped walking it felt as if a lead weight had dropped into her stomach at the very thought, Larsa tightened his hold on her hand he at least had realised the error of Raven's words.

"That won't work," said Kali quietly she crouched down to the two children "you two can be my little brother and sister, if anyone asks we are the children of a Senator and Judge Gabranth is keeping an eye on us as a favour to our father, Drak, I doubt the old Senator will mind us using his name."

"That will work," said Gabranth

"Well then little brother and sister, where shall we go first?" she stood "I've never been here before..."

"You have to see the fountain in Plaza it's huge, oh and there is the cathedral."

All in all it was a memorable day spending time with Larsa and Raven had been fun most people left them alone which probably had something to do with Basch's presence, Raven had pointed out all manner of things but as they sun set Larsa said that they should return to the palace for Ashelia's party.

It was as they walked back through the city that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, instinctively she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword which was hidden beneath her coat, Basch had also obviously sensed something because he had suddenly become tense. The two Judges moved close together so that Larsa and Raven was in-between them.

"To your left," muttered Basch "and my right,"

Kali saw people walking through the throng of citizens "the Arcadian garrison is close let us take the little ones there," quickly darting through the crowed they got safely inside the barracks "we were being followed," said Kali when she saw the female soldier "this is our Lord Larsa, keep him safe while I change into my armour, I want a full escort to the palace"

"Yes, Your Honour," as a Judge Magister Kali was their highest superior and so they didn't dare refuse her orders. Kali went into the locker room and quickly changed into her Judges armour she fixed her cape into place and put her horned helm on then left folding her clothing up as she went five Imperial Soldiers were waiting with Larsa as well as Gabranth who nodded.

"Kali what is going on?"

"There are people outside who were keenly interested in us"

"Your Honour's there has been a group operating in Rabanastre who are most upset about the alliance," said one of the soldiers "already a number of high class Arcadian citizens have been found dead. To make matters worse the reports of creatures appearing all over Ivalice have made it easier for them to move about, they are using the chaos of monster attacks to strike our citizens while the city guard's attention are on the attacks."

"The situation is much worse than we anticipated," said Larsa "we must hurry to the palace,"

"Do not worry my Lord, we'll keep you and Raven safe," said Kali softly she looked at the soldiers "I want Larsa and Raven surrounded at all times, understood?"

"Y-Yes Your Honour"

"Good let us go."

* * *

Basch was impressed with Kali she had total control of the situation barking out orders in such a way that the soldiers out of fear of reprimand followed them instantly without a second thought, Lord Larsa and Raven was her main concern. He was forcefully reminded of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on whom, "keep your eyes open attack could come at any moment, let us be prepared."

The said attack soon came, several people dressed in black jumped out at them but the Imperial's were ready for them, both Kali and Basch unsheathed their weapons and engaged the attackers quite suddenly Raven let out a scream as one of the attackers rushed at her "Gabranth!"

Basch was already pulling the young girl out of harm's way, fortunately aid came in the form of the city guard and the attackers were soon subdued but the Imperials couldn't rest easy until their Emperor was safely in the palace.

"Find the Viera Mtyn," Kali ordered one of the guards "I'm sure Raven here would like to see her sister, do _it_!" she snarled when the guard didn't look like he wanted to follow the orders of the Judge "NOW!" she roared at the top of her lungs

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

"What are you all staring at!" she suddenly said angrily looking at the people who had watched the whole scene she sheathed her sword and picked Larsa up and broke into a run while Gabranth and Raven followed behind along with the Imperials.

Raven was holding Judge Gabranth's hand tightly out of fear "wow," she breathed in awe which was taking over her fear "Kali is scary...did you see those guards they nearly wet themselves..."

It was still bugging Basch at just who Kali reminded him of "when it comes to our Emperor she is protective that is what we do, we also happen to command the Imperial Army..." and then it came to him rather suddenly _Vossler_ Kali reminded him of Vossler Azelas...at least when it came to duty.

No more attacks came and they got to the palace safely Ashelia looked pale "Basch...what happened?"

"I will let explain soon, please call a meeting Kali's Imperial comrades have given us new information you may not be aware of-"

"Not yet," said Kali joining them "Basch, your Majesty, Larsa must rest before anything else...Raven too..."

"Kali I'm alright...besides what about the party?"

"My Lord..."

"Your Honour he will be safe within the palace walls," said Ashelia addressing the female Judge

"Please Kali," added Raven

"Yes pretty please," persisted Larsa.

Basch could see Kali already beginning to back down, eventually she nodded "oh...I suppose so, but don't go wondering Mtyn will probably be here soon..."

"Your Majesty as long as we don't go anywhere forbidden can me and Raven explore the palace? She's never really been in a place such as this,"

"Of course," replied the Queen smiling.

* * *

Kali was tired and aching all over since their journey from the Sandsea she hadn't had an opportunity to rest she was still in alert mode as she stood in the gathering chambers keeping Larsa in view as he made his way amongst the guests Raven was with him looking as if she had never had such fun before.

"Kali you're pacing up and down is scaring people," said Basch joining her

"I'm just doing my job," she replied "I have to remain alert especially after what happened earlier...it's my duty..."

"You are tired Kali and tired minds don't work well, you need to relax a little or go and rest, I can watch Larsa, the Queen has provided us all with rooms for the night"

"I-"

"Now Kali...you are no use to the little Lord when you're this tired...trust me"

"You are right," she replied not bothering to hide the heavy tiredness in her tone

Basch placed his hand on her shoulder "No harm will fall Larsa you have my word,"

She nodded then asked a passing servant to show her to her room.

* * *

"Do these aeons really have such power that they could destroy Ivalice?"

"Yes your Majesty the Yensa Queen told me it's happened before, most races were enslaved and forced to worship them as God's, she said that if they aren't stopped it will happen all over again."

Basch, Kali, Larsa, Ashelia and the monster hunters (except Ge'roth) were gathered around a table it was the day after and Kali hadn't had that much sleep it was obvious by the dark circles that Basch had noticed were under her eyes.

"To add to the problem a group that is it seems against the alliance have been using the chaos to move about and assassinate the Arcadian citizens within the city, the failed assassination attempt on Lord Larsa's life confirmed such a group exists." Kali sighed looking more tired than ever "your Majesty I insist you allow the Imperial soldiers stationed here to help guard and patrol the streets, the Arcadian's here need to feel safe."

Queen Ashelia nodded, "I think I understand what you mean, very well since they are here I may as well put them to use..."

"If people are to feel safe with this alliance then they must get use to the presence of Imperial's in the city...I know they suffered for two years under the Arcadian occupation, but this is different, if I order them to they will listen to your Guard Captain."

Basch kept his mouth shut and allowed Kali to do the talking when it came to the Arcadian military she had way more experience...in fact she played the role of general so well and she was able to put her advice across to the Queen in a way that she could easily understand.

"To be honest I think my Captain would not be friendly with them," replied the Queen honestly

"Hmm...Larsa what about Malachi? He needs command experience...and perhaps in return Queen Ashelia could send someone to Arcadia...to help Drak and Zargabaath"

"Who?" asked the Queen

"Malachi he is a Judge Magister...who better to command the Imperial's here than an Imperial Judge, he will attest to whatever you tell him"

"She is right," replied Larsa backing the Judge "I will ask Malachi to serve you as he would me, he would do it..."

Basch could already see the Queen agreeing to this because it was a very sound idea...as strange as it sounded he felt proud of Kali when it came to anything concerning the military even in diplomatic meetings she was better (and it was hard to admit) than Vossler.

"Ok, an exchange it is," said the Queen smiling at Kali and looking at her as though in a new light Larsa too was smiling at his protector and general and for once Kali was looking awkward but in a good way.

"Queen Ashe could I please contact Arcadia and speak with Zargabaath, the sooner it's dealt with the better, soon we will have to leave for the Viera village..."

"Of course and in the meantime I think your Judge needs more rest, she looks as though she is about to fall asleep,"

Larsa nodded, "off to bed with you Kali, for once I'm having the final say"

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

A/N: Ok admittedly I wanted the group to get to the Viera village in this chapter but the Sandsea and Rabanastre scenes took up a lot of room so the village is the next chapter. Also the attack on Larsa will be important much later on.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue

_**Chapter 3 - The Blessing of the Wood**_

_He was standing in some ruins everyone was dead Basch, Kali, Zargabaath and the monster hunters, Larsa realised he was standing in what remained of Arcades, surprisingly Raven's body her white robes stained with blood stood out the most her hand reaching out to Mtyn. Larsa surveyed the carnage with tear filled eyes...this...this couldn't be his home, he broke into the run and realised his surroundings were changing, first Dalmasca, Rozzaria, the forest of the Viera...all the same ruined homes and dead bodies._

"_I can't accept this!" he cried at the top of his lungs_

"_Accept it you must young Emperor," said a spectral voice a spirit appeared in the form of Raven, then two more came one who looked like Kali and one who looked like Gabranth-Noah not Basch "what you see is a glimpse of the future...this is what will happen should you and your companions fail."_

"_Who are you?" asked Larsa_

"_To truly explain our nature would be beyond your comprehension," said Gabranth_

"_We are...the voice of this planet," added Kali_

"_The eyes and the ears,"_

"_We rarely commune with your race, normally only the Viera and Yensa hear our words," Kali walked towards him "but we have no choice you must be made to see the price of failure"_

"_Blame not the aeons," Gabranth crossed his arms "they are shell's it is the fayth who must be freed from their prisons, free the fayth by destroying the aeons and in turn you and your companions will be rewarded with something greater than the brightest of jewels._

"_They are like God's," replied Larsa_

"_Perhaps but like all elementals they have weaknesses just like any other, Leviathan the serpent of water...lightning will be your greatest strength..."_

"Larsa,"_ came Kali's voice softly it wasn't the spirit Kali_

"_Wake up little one."_

Larsa opened his eyes and sat up Kali was knelt beside his bed looking concerned she had brushed his hair aside "my Lord...are you alright?"

He suddenly threw his arms around her and began to cry "Kali what is it?" Basch was stood in the doorway

"I think our young Lord has had a nightmare...don't worry its nothing I can't handle,"

"I...I have to tell you both what happened," said Larsa moving away from Kali "I-It was more than just a nightmare." He told his two guards about the vision how all the countries were in ruins and most people dead, he then spoke about the three spirits and their words to him "they showed me what would happen should we fail...Kali, Basch we must stop the aeons by freeing the fayth."

"Then the sooner we leave the better," replied Kali "the others are ready but if you would prefer breakfast first..."

"No, I will be fine, those people who tried to kill me...they know who we are but they never saw yours or Basch's face...I don't want you both in your armour...we must wear every day clothing,"

Kali and Basch however were already not in armour, Kali wore the clothing she had worn the previous day and Basch was wearing the clothing he had worn when he had travelled with Ashe...he looked just like he had done back then...minus the long hair.

"We already thought of that," said Kali "my Lord are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine Kali...that dream while a little scary has also given me a purpose I cannot fail..."

"_We_ cannot fail; you do not bear this burden alone my Lord," said Basch

"The only way you will fail is if Basch and I fail which of course, we won't, a vain comment perhaps but true, now hurry and change."

* * *

They were gathered in the Queen's private sitting room, Ashelia was struggling to hold a two handed sword up as she approached Basch, "Majesty that is..."

"It was recovered from that explosion on the _Shiva,_ Vossler's sword I want you to have it...he would want you to have it too,"

"Thank you." Basch unsheathed his mithril sword and handed to Kali who fastened it to her back as there was already her own sword sheathed to her side

"I can duel wield," she said as Basch now sheathed the two handed sword to his back

"We can use a gate crystal to get the village," said Mtyn "Jote is expecting us,"

"I'll be in heaven," said Ge'roth "those Viera chicks are as beautiful as a sun setting in the east"

"Oh that was _so_ poetic," replied Raven clasping her hands together "Ge'roth I had no idea you had such a talent"

"Bah, tis merely truth,"

"You'd have more chance getting a Garif mate," said Kali chuckling

"Say what you want, I care not."

Basch shook his head as the group set off towards the nearest orange gate crystal which was at the south gate which led to the Giza plains, Kali and Basch did not leave alert mode until they were away from the city. They all placed a hand on the crystal and felt disorientated as their surroundings dissolved to be replaced by bright wood, it had been a while since Larsa last came but everything still looked the same.

"Mtyn," said a voice, two Viera were approaching them "the elder has been expecting you, your companions must first come with us, she will see them soon.

Mtyn nodded and set off along the walkways while everyone else was led in a different direction "the females of the group must come this way"

"I will not leave my charge," said Kali

"It's ok Kali I'll be fine here," replied Larsa "this is the territory of the Viera we must respect their ways."

Finally Kali nodded and she and Raven followed one of the Viera guards while the males were taken to a hut

"Kupo! Why do they have to go to a different place?"

"I think women must get better treatment than men," said Ge'roth who was watching the Viera guard or rather her behind "nice view from behind," he added chuckling to himself "although I must admit your Judge Kali also has a very nice bod when not encased in steel."

Hurc let out a small "Kupo!"

Sethik nodded its head which caused Ge'roth to laugh, "Even Hurc and Sethik agree," he looked at Larsa who frowned at their words "do not frown upon us young Larsa, one day when you are older you too will see female's in a whole different light."

Basch remained silent and looked around the hut they had been led too, it contained several comfortable looking beds and the shelves were lined with books though his attention was drawn back to the current conversation.

"Hurc, Sethik I can't decide who I'd rather have, Mtyn or Kali? Who'd you rather be with if you could choose?"

"Sethik thinks Mtyn-Friend be cute but Kali-Judge is...what is the Hume term...beu-ti-ful?"

"Beautiful," corrected Ge'roth "and that she is"

"Kupo! Kupo! Kali for me, I bet you anything I can get into Kali's arms faster than you Kupo,"

"Har a hundred gil says you don't"

"Kupo deal."

Basch looked at Larsa and saw that the boy's mouth was slightly agape it was clear he didn't like hearing them speak about Kali in such a way "that is enough," he said sternly "such talk is not for the ears of a young boy"

"Ge'roth I'll be sure to let Kali know you are betting on her," said Larsa

"It is just a harmless bit of fun"

"Be that as it may Kali is a Judge Magister a general of the Imperial Army and also my friend, I will not stand here and let you speak about her like this..."

"Larsa they mean no ill by it," said Basch quietly "when you are older you will understand," in reality however he agreed with the Emperor, he didn't like hearing them make a bet on Kali either perhaps he would tell her just to see what her reaction about it would be.

"This is where we will be staying for the night," Mtyn had returned "there is a feast tonight in which we honour the wood and receive her blessing; normally it is for Viera only but Jote has made an exception, when the feast is over she will speak with us."

"Hey Mtyn where is the pretty Judge? They took her and Raven somewhere else," said Ge'roth

"Worry not, they are in the elders hut," she suddenly chuckled it was a light and feathery laugh "they have given Kali some armour"

"Viera armour?" asked Ge'roth looking and sounding hopeful "please make me a happy Bangaa and say its Viera"

"It is,"

"Bless Faram!"

"That is enough Ge'roth, be careful what you say around here," Mtyn frowned twitching her rabbit like nose "the village is open to you all, it is best not to stray into the Golmor Jungle."

Larsa immediately left the hut so Basch followed him, he wished he hadn't because they ran into Raven and Kali, Raven was wearing a new set of silver and white robes but Kali was in silver armour that was a little _too _revealing, he was forcefully reminded of Fran a beautiful Viera who wore similar armour but it was black.

(A quick A/N: I wasn't really sure how to describe the Viera armour so just picture Fran's only its silver instead of black)

"Kali there you are," said Larsa "Ge'roth made a bet with Hurc about you"

"He did?" asked Kali looking slightly amused "wait...what sort of bet?"

"He bet Hurc a hundred gil that he could get into your arms faster than the Moogle."

Kali crossed her arms and frowned slightly "men will be men...even if they are not Hume..." she looked at Larsa softly "they were joking Larsa"

"I wouldn't be so sure," replied Basch now finding the whole thing amusing "I think Ge'roth was being serious..."

"Well," said Kali now smiling "let's give ol' Ge'roth a bit of a shock," she then went into the hut, curious as to what she were going to do the two of them followed her and Raven inside, what happened next made Raven and Larsa laugh.

"Hurc," said Kali smiling at the Moogle sweetly "did I ever tell you what a lovely pom-pom you have on your head? And your fur is so _soft_," she then picked Hurc up in her arms and kissed him on each cheek.

"K-Kupo...?" there were two patches of pink on the Moogle's face "KUPO!"

"Ge'roth I do believe you owe Hurc a hundred gil, pay up," she said putting the Moogle down and smiling a sweet yet ruthlessly vindictive smile.

Ge'roth mouthed silently for a few moments "bah I need some fresh air,"

"Larsa there is something I want to show you," said Raven taking Larsa by the hand and leading him out into the village, Kali followed behind them.

"Kali I didn't think you could have such a cruel sense of humour," said Basch

"It was a little bit of fun...come this evening the whole thing will be forgotten, don't be such a stiff Basch," she crossed her arms and watched the two children, Raven was showing Larsa a large tree that was covered in a residue that sparkled gold.

Larsa came back over once again he was in the simple tunic and trousers never could you guess that this little boy ruled an Empire "that tree is wonderful," he said with a smile "Kali how come they gave you some armour?"

"I'm not sure," replied Kali instantly feeling awkward she was aware of how revealing it was "I think it's a ceremonial thing, the Viera are having their feast tonight, I imagine by tomorrow I'll be back in my normal clothing."

_I hope not_ thought Basch then he frowned wondering where the thought had come from he quickly banished it and looked everywhere but at his comrade, the village truly was a beautiful place unlike the Golmor Jungle which is knew to be dark and gloomy, the forest was bright and welcoming with its shafts of rogue sunlight creeping through the trees...you couldn't help but feel at ease.

"Larsa there is so much more we have to see," said Raven "c'mon as long as we stay in the boundaries of the village we'll be fine"

"Ok," replied Larsa taking Raven's hand and the two ran off, Kali placed her hand over her mouth and chuckled

"What is it?" asked Basch

"Nothing, nothing," she too walked off still chuckling to herself and muttering something about young love being a beautiful thing she suddenly stopped walking when they heard a cry "Basch!"

He and Kali ran to the source of the cry and saw Larsa and Raven cowering against a tree, two large Trents was making their way towards the children growling menacingly, the Viera were firing arrows but they had little effect.

Basch unsheathed the two handed sword while Kali drew her two swords "get away from them!" called Kali

"KUPO! FIRA!" cried Hurc who had joined them the small Moogle conjured the fire spell which leapt from ent to ent greatly weakening them, Kali jumped at them with amazing agility and struck with her two swords, her moves were flawless.

"ARGG!" one of the ent's had managed to strike Kali sending her backwards into a tree, Raven forgetting her fear quickly ran over to her

"Cura!"

"Thanks," muttered Kali running back into the fray and continuing to fight as if nothing had happened Basch had finished felling his ent and was able to help Kali fight back the second, it was Hurc who finished it off with another fira spell.

Kali nodded at the Moogle as she sheathed her sword at her side and Basch's old mithril blade to her back "I thought the ent's were guardians...why did they attack?"

"The wood is changing," replied Mtyn coming over to them "the trees are becoming corrupt..."

"Is an aeon responsible?"

"I know not," replied the Viera sadly "there have been no reports of new creatures in the jungle..."

Basch placed his hand on Kali's shoulder "are you alright?"

"Yes, Raven's spell healed me...it was so powerful for such a young girl, thank you Raven, Larsa are you injured?"

"No...But if the forest creatures are becoming corrupt the situation is worse...we must hurry to stop the aeons."

"There is also that group that needs to be stopped," said Basch frowning "the ones who attacked Larsa..."

"Yes the syndicate."

Everyone turned as a beautiful Viera dressed in black approached them, Basch instantly recognised her as Jote the elder of the village and the sister of Fran, "the syndicate?" asked Kali

Jote nodded, "we shall speak of this after the feast, come it is almost time."

* * *

Kali sat in front of a bonfire along with her companions and most of the Viera, she was sat beside Larsa staring into the flames of the fire, it was strange how fire had a way of making you remember things that you would otherwise like to forget.

"The syndicate are a group who are not happy with the new Hume alliance," said Jote "they believe that the Empire can never be forgiven and that they would use the alliance as means to strike again and overthrow the Dalmasca royalty."

"How do you know this?" asked Larsa "forgive me for saying so but the Viera are not known for caring of Hume things..."

"I speak with the wood young Emperor and one of my people is a spy within the syndicate she relays the information to any who would listen,"

"That must be how my comrades found out about the group," said Kali now joining the discussion "they told me that a group are using the confusion of monster attacks to strike at the Arcadian elite...it is to be expected that there are those who do not like nor trust the Empire."

"I spoke with Zargabaath," said Larsa looking at her "now that they know of the group Malachi will be investigating it with Queen Ashelia's agents, Zargabaath too will be investigating it in Arcades..."

Basch sighed a little and frowned, "then we should leave them to deal with this syndicate, we must focus on the aeons, if they are not stopped it won't matter if the syndicate are stopped or not there will be no Dalmasca or Arcadia...or Rozzaria for that matter."

"I agree," replied Kali looking at Basch who had chosen to remain stood with his arms crossed "the syndicate won't matter if the aeons are not defeated, let us get some rest."

* * *

Later that night however Kali found herself unable to sleep, she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but it was to no avail letting out a sigh she stood and left the hut for some fresh air, it was much cooler now that it was night.

Carrying her clothing in her arms she asked one of the Viera if there was somewhere private where she could changed out of the Viera armour and back into her red and black clothing, Jote who was passing gave her permission to use her own hut. Once she was changed she left the hut and crossed her arms

"You are troubled," said Jote her crimson eyes bearing into her as though her soul was being searched "what is it that bothers you?"

"Many things," Kali sat down with her legs curled underneath her "a few months ago I lost friends who...meant a lot to me," suddenly she found herself telling Jote everything that she would normally keep to herself. She told her about her how much she missed her friends Gabranth and Drace, how she was worried about the aeons how she was worried she would fail the Emperor and her new friends because she wasn't strong enough...how she couldn't even remember her brother's name.

"Come with me," said the elder "you should bring your weapons and one of your companions"

Kali nodded and went back to the hut to get her two swords she fastened them in place then quietly woke Hurc and asked if he would consent to coming with her and elder

"Kupo," he replied quietly nodding and the two of them left the hut.

In truth Kali had wanted to wake Basch but he needed to stay with Larsa while she trusted the Viera she didn't want to leave him alone with the monster hunters, not yet, she didn't trust them to protect the Emperor...well except perhaps Raven.

They met Jote at the entrance to the village it seemed they were going into the jungle "where I am taking you is a secret place," she said quietly "you must not reveal the location of this place to anyone not even your companions."

They didn't really encounter anything that dangerous in the dark jungle they came across a few malboro's but Hurc's magick and Kali's blades were able to cut them down and Jote was able to cure the effects of their bad breath attacks, she seemed to be completely one with her bow as two couerl's found out.

After a short while they came to a wall of vines but Jote made a motion with her hand and the wall disappeared revealing a path the elder then turned to Kali "go on, we will wait here,"

"Good luck Kupo."

Kali walked up the path and entered a clearing that like the village was brightly lit in comparison to the dark jungle; there was a large old oak tree in the centre which seemed to radiate an aura of potent magick and just before it was a large stone altar as old as the tree...stood beside it "Gabranth."

The Judge turned to her and inclined his head in acknowledgment then turned back to the tree "this is the life tree," he said "the spirit of the wood...it is also able to bring forth those who have passed from this world."

Kali wanted to run forward but something told her that if she did then the spirit of her friend would fade and disappear "I can feel the magick..."

Gabranth turned to her "how is Lord Larsa doing?"

"He is well...the Empire he inherited is in slightly turmoil...but it seems Zargabaath has things under control..."

"And what of Basch?"

Kali frowned and sighed, "I do not know him but he seems an honourable man and a good soul, he wears your armour and uses the name 'Gabranth' he does well protecting our Lord..."

"As do you, news reaches even the ears of the dead; you are a Judge Magister now looks like all that training has paid off...Drace is proud as am I, do not weep Kali'ara."

Kali couldn't help the tears now rolling down her face her best friend was stood there talking looking as real as he had been when he was alive "I..."

"Kali'ara Dal'drez you are an elite Knight of the Empire you need to show a little more strength than this if you are to protect Larsa on this dangerous journey, you cannot let small things interfere with your concentration because when you do that is when people die."

"Y-Yes...Sir..." she said wiping her eyes

"The aeons are powerful creatures but they are in pain the fayth to which they belong are trapped inside the aeons and the syndicate are planning on making moves,"

"I can't worry about that though, it's like Basch said we need to focus on the aeons if they are not stopped then the syndicate would not matter because there would be no Ivalice...I can only hope that Zargabaath in Arcadia and Malachi (another new Judge Magister) in Dalmasca can root out the syndicate agents...I have to believe they can do it."

"Zargabaath is a good man I'm sure if anyone can root them out it is he, and my brother is right you do need to focus on the aeons...your new companions are I believe trustable"

Kali suddenly smiled "I believe Lord Larsa might be starting to get a thing for young Raven...certainly he likes holding her hand a lot...but I think it is just a child taking comfort and friendship from another child...it is unfair that he should gain an Empire at such a young age."

"Perhaps but Emperor or not he can still have friends and if he takes comfort from that little one then that is a good thing,"

"Then we are agreed on that," she crossed her arms and frowned again "it is hard to guard someone so young though...what if I fail him..."

"You will not," said Gabranth "the aeons may be powerful but so are you and your companions and you seem to forget the Basch has experience guarding royalty, he travelled with the Lady Ashelia and kept her safe, if you would just swallow your pride and work with him then you shall not fail Larsa."

"Pride has nothing to do with it,"

"Oh?" he was suddenly amused "if not your pride then what is the reason you try your best not to become his friend? He has sought the hand of friendship with you and don't bother coming out with the 'I don't know him' excuse because it will not work with me."

While he looked amused Kali could hear harshness in his tone "I..."

"Wait...is it because of me? He has my face after all...oh dear that _could_ be awkward I suppose..."

"W-What?" she asked turning scarlet but not with anger

"Ah, I thought as much...Kali...your love for me is preventing you from making a good friend...Kali it is time for you to let me go, you will forever be in my heart but I must let you move on, you never know in the future you will find someone else to love...and know that should that happen no matter who it is you have my blessing."

Kali could understand what he was saying but just letting go of someone you cared strongly for was a lot easier said than done "but..."

"Kali...in life I was ruthless even cruel...but with my death came a peace I never thought I could have or deserve...I'm ready to go on to the great beyond...let me go...do not anchor me to mortal plane...move on."

She nodded, "I will move on...and I will honour your wish and become friends with Basch, if only to keep you off my back about it,"

Gabranth smiled, "take this," he walked over to her and handed her a ring "this belonged to my mother but I would like you to have it...keep it well"

"You have my word..."

"Good, now chin up Judge you have a world to save and an Emperor to protect...goodbye"

"Goodbye Noah," said Kali holding the silver ring tightly in her hand

With a last smile Gabranth disappeared and Kali was alone in the clearing.

Quite suddenly the oak tree began to glow green and in her mind Kali heard a voice filled with the wisdom of all ages "_Kali'ara Dal'drez daughter of Arcadia and Rozzaria tasked you and your companions are of stopping the aeons. As guardian of the wood I give you my blessing and a weapon to aid you, take it with my blessing and use it to stop the aeons use it to save the land, the water, the air and trees._"

A long sword with a green blade materialised in her hand, the hilt was made from fine oak and on the green blade was a delicate and intricate pattern of leaves which when held in the right light gave them the effect of blowing in a breeze.

They returned to the village a short time later, Jote explained the sword she had been granted was known as the sword of earth and that she was the first non Viera to be granted the blessing of the wood and the blade of its champion. When Kali finally fell asleep it was with a sense of ease the visit from the spirit of Gabranth had taken a great weight off her chest and she felt that now there was nothing that would interfere with what had to be done.

* * *

In the next chapter our hero's face the first aeon and their friendships will begin to grow.


End file.
